


Однажды в данже...

by Grenth



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenth/pseuds/Grenth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бесстрашные герои отправляются в подземелье, чтобы подзаработать золотишка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в данже...

**Author's Note:**

> Внутриигровой юмор; посвящаю багам, вредным NPC и всем тем, кто когда-нибудь пробовал фармить данжи в Guild Wars 2.

Две массивных деревянных двери, один привратник Монастыря Дурманд и забитый каменными гробами зал разделяли Царка и приключенцев. Но даже через всю эту «полосу препятствий» он слышал торопливый топот и лязг доспехов с лестницы у входа в катакомбы. Асура наморщил лоб и хорошенько растёр свои уши, готовясь к тому, что вскоре ему придётся терпеть и превозмогать. Много.

Да, экспедиции Монастыря всегда требовалась помощь кого-нибудь более сильного и, чаще всего, менее образованного, но Царку было бы спокойнее работать с дюжиной дефектных големов Дознавателей, чем с самоназванными героями Тирии. Потому что последние были совершенно непредсказуемыми и неуправляемыми, а эти качества любого профессора-асуру могли довести до нервного срыва. За дверью послышался грохот и шипение огня — гости за несколько секунд разделались с вылезшим из ямы скелком, так что Царку ничего не оставалось, кроме как открыть дверь к лагерю — он не хотел стать следующей жертвой нетерпеливых наёмников.

Вслед за ним вышли его коллеги — человек по имени Ходжинс и чарра по имени Деса. Царк открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, почему им нужна помощь, но вся группа промчалась мимо, расталкивая исследователей локтями и поднимая после себя кучу древнеаскалонской пыли. Низкорослый асура надрывно закашлял, а когда всё улеглось, то увидел, что один герой все-таки остался на месте.

— Вот именно поэтому нам нужен единый план. Люди забредают сюда и подвергаются атакам скелков, — начал Царк, делая вид, будто группу из пяти матёрых приключенцев можно было назвать проходящими мимо людьми.

— Да никто и не спорит, что нам нужен план. Вот только твой план идиотский и попросту не сработает, — угрюмо рыкнула Деса.

— Не обращай на них внимания. Пойдём со мной, — по тону Ходжинса можно было с точностью определить, что он категорически не хочет, чтобы с ним кто-нибудь шёл.

— Между прочим, Ходжинс, чтобы ты знал, твоё «маленькое» хобби начинает беспокоить начальство. Уже три группы героев пропали бесследно после того как нашли твою... банду индюков. Для чего тебе понадобился отряд индюков среди археологических раскопок?!

— Неважно, — отрезал тот. — Под моим присмотром все должны искать скипетр и только скипетр, а не совать носы в чужие планы по... по обеспечению экспедиции свежим мясом птицы. Да.

Невысокая хрупкая женщина молча стояла рядом с ними и беззаботно шаркала латным сапожком, пока учёные продолжали вяло переругиваться. Царк даже воспрянул духом — неужели хоть кого-то из молодёжи интересует история Тирии? Но как только Ходжинс предложил отправиться в лагерь, защитница тут же напряглась и нечеловеческим голосом заорала:

— ОТСТУПАЕМ! — и умчалась вслед за своими друзьями.

Царк с перепугу подпрыгнул на месте, но послушно прибавил скорости.

***

Весь лагерь спокойно занимался своими делами, никто даже не посмотрел на Царка с компанией, когда они остановились в центре, чтобы обсудить дальнейший план действий. По мнению рядовых исследователей, герои вели себя как доляки в посудной лавке, поэтому многие старались держаться от них подальше.

— Итак, кому вы решили помочь? — с важным видом уточнила распорядительница лагеря, снаряжавшая членов Монастыря на раскопки.

— Помогаем Царку, — рассеянно пробормотала защитница, сосредоточенно роясь в походной сумке. Остальные её товарищи давно убежали на нижнюю площадку.

— М-м-м, хорошо... А остальные точно..?

— ПОМОГАЕМ ЦАРКУ! — хором отозвались герои, нетерпеливо прыгая по залу Паучьей Королевы. От их вопля с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка, а внизу лестницы, которая вела в глубины катакомб, начали активно выкапываться скелки. Некуртуазно ругнувшись — видимо, что-то забыла — Гвард ломанулась вперёд, но врагов проигнорировала, ловко увернувшись от их острых коготков.

— Проклятье! Ещё одна яма со скелками, — уныло и без тени надежды заметила какая-то исследовательница. Она прекрасно знала, что никто из приключенцев и не подумает вернуться и помочь уничтожить мерзких тварей, и вновь образовавшуюся орду им придётся разгонять самим. Опять. — Закройте её, пока они не заполонили лагерь!..

***

В комнате Паучьей Королевы герои, предварительно проявив чудеса акробатики и вандализма (т. е. в который раз испортив прекрасный образец древней системы отопления в виде огненных ловушек), смогли наконец-то познакомиться.

— Знамя дисциплинированности, — поздоровался Вар №1.

— Знамя силы, — согласился Вар №2, и на этом традиционная перекличка воинов была закончена.

— Хмпф, — высокомерно фыркнула элементалистка, всем своим видом показывая, кто тут самый главный. При этом девушка была одета настолько непрактично, что после выхода из подземелья могла бы легко сойти за коренную жительницу Элоны.

***

Царк даже знать не хотел, сколько всякой дряни скопилось в подземельях, раз выводок мелких паучков каждый раз находил себе новую королеву. Он подозревал, что пауки ели скелков, которые ели остатки призраков, и таким нехитрым образом мутировали в более зловещие формы. Впрочем, также поговаривали, будто где-то очень глубоко под катакомбами находится Подземный мир. Это бы многое объяснило, особенно его повторяющиеся кошмары про клетку в тюрьме Рата Сума — прямо между Эфирной Курочкой и Самым Тупым Асурой.

Дальше всё шло по плану. Царк ещё не успел спуститься с лестницы и достать оружие, а герои уже пинками прощупывали тело мёртвой Паучьей Королевы. Сокровищ из неё вывалилось немного, да и те паршивого качества, но приключенцы бы всё на кирпичи растащили, дай им только такую возможность. Они были неудержимы.

Заботливо отлаженные исследователями капканы не создали серьёзного препятствия. Равно как и заботливо откормленный и посаженный за стенкой тролль — все так торопились, что никто и не заметил, как их пытается догнать изрядно постаревшее от нервной работы чудовище под два метра ростом.

Они спешили к неупокоенной душе лейтенанта Колера, который славился своим скверным характером и железными принципами.

— Вы слышали Грас-- Вы слышали-- Вы-- Вы слыш-- Вы слышали Граста, — надрывался Колер, пока все организованно кучковались за разбитой колонной. — Держать оборону! Отправьте вторженцев к Гренту!

— А вы слышали Граста? — обеспокоенно спросил некромант. — О чём он там говорил?..

Среди остальных пробежал смешок, но его тут же заглушил шквал заклинаний от элементалистки. Девушка ловко меняла стихии, творя традиционное светошоу, помогавшее всей группе сражаться в 25 раз яростнее и сильнее.

Никто этого не знал, и никому это не было интересно, но дело в том, что, несмотря на силу проклятия, ежедневное упокоение полководцев Аскалона не могло не отразиться на их силе, и со временем у них попросту пропадал голос. Для поддержания здоровой атмосферы страха перед призраками в точках обитания особо сильных душ установили асурские микро-динамики, которые начинали барахлить в самый неподходящий момент. У Царка всё никак не доходили руки поменять устройство, но приключенцам было всё равно — пусть хоть норнскую застольную поёт.

***

Царк ненавидел пробежки на короткие дистанции. В подземелье. С препятствиями в виде призраков, скелков и слизней. Иногда после такого увлекательного забега он приходил в Гробницу Влюблённых и больше не говорил ни слова. Герои прекрасно знали, что без позывного «Любовники при жизни, связаны навеки в смерти» исследователи в лагере не включат радиоуправляемые экстракторы призрачной эссенции. Асуре доставляло немало удовольствия наблюдать, как группа бегала по гробнице, прыгала, кувыркалась и страшно ругалась на ходу. Если у Царка категорически не было настроения, им приходилось уходить ни с чем.

Этим повезло. Процесс извлечения призрачной энергии прошёл без проблем, ледяной лук Эля делал своё дело — скелки умирали, даже не успев вылезти наружу.

Обычно Царк успевал сплести не больше двух-трёх заклинаний. К тому времени, когда контракт в катакомбах закончится, он напрочь забудет все свои умения. Впрочем, с таким количеством заработанного золота...

Монастырь делал вид, будто больше всего их интересовали здешние призраки или артефакты. Ха! Правда лежала на самом видном месте и тысячи героев каждый день пробегали мимо неё: здесь было полно мест, где лежали косточки богатеньких аскалонцев. Это была идея Царка. Он знал, что люди были помешаны на своих родословных, а ныне аскалонская кровь считалась чуть ли не пропуском в дворцовую знать. Собственно, за определённую сумму асура мог «найти» в гробнице табличку с той или иной фамилией. Конечно, это была только часть дела, но остальным клиент занимался сам — в Божественном Пределе или где-то ещё. Царк до сих пор не мог понять, как можно платить деньги за такую ерунду, – но это же люди, что с них взять?

***

«Однако же, если бы за каждый раз, когда к нам приходит группа без элементалиста, я давал одну деталь Дознавателям, они бы сейчас смогли собрать модную швабру. И по две детали за элементалиста, который не умеет призывать колдовское оружие», — размышлял он.

Когда с ямами было покончено, Царк, растягивая слова, время и нервы присутствующих, принялся рассказывать про свой мега-супер-пупер-резонансный каскадер. В этом не было никакой нужды, но ему нравилось задерживать вечно торопящихся героев. Порой он приводил за собой толпу скелков именно в тот момент, когда они пытались убить их Патриарха. Выслушивание бессильных ругательств неизменно повышало настроение и мотивацию работать дальше.

Впрочем, на этот раз времени устраивать гадости не было. Приключенцы быстро сгруппировались, прижались к очередной колонне и приготовились потрошить вражину на мелкие лоскутки. Воины начали было драться между собой за право подержать ледяной лук элементалистки, но их спор быстро разрешил некромант, который первый сграбастал оружие. В ответ на яростные взгляды мужчин он лишь нагло ухмыльнулся, сверкнув оскалом мелких острых зубов. Многие воины не любили некромантов, и те отвечали им взаимностью.

Кто-то кинул в патриарха свой меч.

Большой ящероподобный монстр ловко развернулся и засеменил к героям.

А через несколько мгновений он уже осел мёртвой тушей на землю — подгоревшей с одной и подмёрзшей с другой стороны, в черепе остался чей-то окровавленный топорик. Некоторое время в пещере царила звенящая тишина.

— Кто последний, тот квагган! — вдруг дурным голосом заорал Вар №1 и быстро телепортировался из подземелья. Остальные последовали его примеру, оставляя Царка в полном одиночестве. Асура трясущимися руками нащупал малый телепортационный девайс и переместился обратно в лагерь. У него было время на то, чтобы выпить очередную чашку травяной настойки и помолиться Вечной Алхимии, чтобы следующая группа выбрала своими жертвами Ходжинса или Десу.

Царк был уверен: нет существа страшнее, чем жадный бесшабашный Приключенец.


End file.
